The Ninja's Dance
by SasuSaku453
Summary: T for language. Not good at summaries. SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakaOC, GaarOC, NejiTen, InoShika, others. Well Sakura's sister leaves on a mission that she might not survive. Sasuke is Back!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my sister's stories. It involves a couple OC characters and the people in the story come OOC alot so dont mide that. Just think about it though. Raye made this story when she was at school and Ari is one of her best friends and her sis is my BEST friend. Alright. For all of those who read this u r turly great people. Ive noticed some really great writers on here. One of my favorites is BestSisterher story about Sasuke being a werewolf is the best.

**Couples ** SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakaOC, slightInoShika, GaaraOC, & NejiTen

**Rating** T for language. 

Ari is a big role in this and so is Kakashi's girlfriend Kaiya.

Just to warn u all. Lots of gramer/spellingerrors. So sue me! I dont have alot of things to say about it but I really liked it.

"Character's words,"

_Character's thoughts_

**_Letter's or writings also may be song lyrics_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Coming Back**

Sakura had just become a chuunin and everything was changing for her. She was becoming a woman, learning new skills from her freinds, and her father was getting married. Sakura hatted the woman that her father was marring. A wicked lady who when Sakura's father wasnt around, would beat her. The only good thing about her father's marrage was that Sakura would be getting a step sister.

Her step sister was 19 wile she was only almost 14, but they had a lot in common. They were both ninja's in Kohona, both knew skilled medical ninjutsue, and they both hated their mother. Sakura's step sister Ari, was a great and kind ninja. Even Kakashi knew of her skills. Ari would always do everything in her power to help Sakura sucseed in her ninja training.

It was a normal night, but Ari was acting differently. Both of them were up in their room while their parents were out on a trip out of Kohona. Ari normally happy and bouncing off the walls sat out on the balcony. "Ari. Please tell me what's wrong?" Sakura pleeded noticing that one of her best freinds wasnt acting normal.

Ari just gave Sakura her trade mark 'I'm fine' eyes. Thats not it though. Ari pulled Sakura back into the dark room. She truned on a light and sat right between Sakrua's bed and her closet. "Sakura come sit down." she whispered. Sakura sat right across from her sister. "Did anyone tell you about the Ninja's Dance?" she asked sweetly.

"No. what is it?" Sakura answered blankly.

Ari got up and said, "It when the Hokage invites every ninja in Kohona to a big ball room. Its a great night for everyone to get together and have fun."

"Yea so."

Ari gave Sakura a devilish smile and said, "Well I heard that you like that Sasuke boy." Sakura blushed madly at what her sister said.

"He left. And He wont come back the same." she whispered sadly. "Hey what is this all about. Normally you would just black mail me!" Sakura yelled thinking that Ari was playing a trick on her.

"No trick sis." Ari whispered going to her closet. Ari opened the glass closet doors and started digging through the massove amount of clothes that her mother had bought for her. Most of the clothes Ari never wore but she still kept them for her friends to wear. She pulled out a short black dress. The dress was made out of silk and had thin straps that would fall over your shoulders but still keep the dress up.

Sakrua got to her feet and yelled, "What a beautiful dress. I've never seen you wear that." she yelled baffled about why her sister was doing this.

"Sakura I want you to have this dress. I think it would look beautiful on you. And no guy could ever say no. Any way I dont need it." Ari said blushing. Sakura grabbed the dress and held it up in the mirrior. "You should try it on." Ari said from behind her.

Sakura could see that something was wrong. Ari's hair was loose and flowing everywhere. Like a messy rat nest but yet it was silky and beautiful. Not like normal, Ari would always put her hair up in 2 buns just like TenTen but Sakura loved Ari's hair the way it was right at that moment. "Can I really?" Sakura asked quietly. Ari nodded softly.

Sakura went into the bathroom and changed from her PJs into the beautiful dress. She came out and the dress looked beautiful on her. Showing just a bit of cleved was alright and not too much for someone to call her a slut. The dress was the perfect length, the bottom hit about 2 inches above her knees. The silk looked beautiful with the little bit of lace on Sakura's bust line.

"You look beautiful." Ari whispered. Ari hugged her sister tight and said, "I have a mission tomorrow and I might not come back."

Sakura pushed her sister away, "What do you mean?" she asked worringly about what her sister was saying.

"I have an S ranked mission tomorrow. This one's dangouse and I didnt want to tell anyone but you." Ari whispered as tears came to her eyes, "Your one of my bestes and truest friends. You and Kakashi were the only one's I told."

Sakura sat on her bed she had gotton dizzy from being so scared of her sister leaving her and maybe even dieing. "you cant go. If you die, I'll be left alone with that old hag I call mother." Sakura cried.

Ari sat down and put her head on Sakura's shoulder, "Kakashi knows everything and he is willing to help you get though it. You have to trust him." she whispered like a mother would. Ari was truly like Sakura's mother, she was always there when Sakura needed her.

Ari could truly never be mad at Sakura, she cared to much for that to ever happen. Both Ari and Sakura fell alseep crying that night. The next morning Sakura woke up to an empy room just like before she had ever met Ari. Unlike before there was a note on the door.

_**My dear darlying Sakura,**_

_**I wish you luck for the days that follow in my absince. If you need anything just remember that your freinds care very deeply for you. Kakashi and Naruto are always there for you. Remember I want you to wear that dress if you ever go to the Ninja's Dance. That way you can always think of me. If I dont come back in four days suspect the worst of my mission.**_

_**Your sister and freind**_

_**Arianna Haruno**_

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she remembered the night before. She looked at the clock and thought, _Wow It's late I better get going or Kakashi'll beat me to training. I wish I could just go back to sleep intell Ari comes back_. Sakura started to cry as she thought, _She might never come back. Neather will Sasuke. Theres no point, my best freinds are gone_.

Then she remembered Naruto's cheerful face, "Naruto will cheer me up." she whispered sofly as she held Ari's letter in her hand. Sakura got dressed and put the note in her pocet. She walked slowly back to where they were all going to meet just like normal.

Everyone was waiting for her there. _Sasuke isnt here. Why do I always do that. I set myself up then I fall into the dirt_. Sakura was sad and her sparkiling eyes were dull.

"SAKURA YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled. Sakura only nodded not noticing how Kakashi was looking at her.

_Poor girl. Her sister must have left his morning_, he thought as he read his book. He put his hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be ok." he whispered with a smile on his face. Again Sakura only nodded. She didnt want to be happy she knew that Ari might not come back then she would have no one to help her at home when her parents were gone.

"Lets get training started," she whispered in an angry tone of voice. Sakura really didnt want to train but if she could get it over with it you make her feel better.

"Wait, Where's Sasuke. He went to go and find you." Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" she said whispered as she started to tremble._ Could Sasuke had really come back and was he looking for me? Naruto must be lieing. Sasuke wouldnt come back, he's in to much troubble to come back. And to be looking forme. I know this is a lie_.Sakura stopped trembling and said, "Your lieing Sas..." She felt something on her shoulder and it spun her around. It was Sasuke, "Sasuke!" she screamed. She was so happy to she him again.

"Well everyone's here. Lets go train." Kakashi said walking off the bridge. Sakura followed close behind. Ari was right Sasuke did come back, now Sakura didnt want anyone else to see how sad she was about Ari leaving. They all got to the open feild like normal but Kakashi stopped and said, "I almost forgot, the Ninja's Dance is coming up soon so you'll need to dress up for it."

Sakura had a smile, she had wanted to show off the dress that Ari had given her but she didnt want anyone to hate her for wearing it. Sakura didnt mind Kakashi's words. "Sensei could we do Taijutsue today?" she asked quietly.

"Sure Sakura but why, you hated doing Taijutsue?" Kakashi answered. Sakura looked away and that was a good enough answer for Kakashi. "Naruto you're sparing with Sasuke today alright?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto moaned. He was really hoping to spar with Sakura today but he respected his sensei's desision.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Raye is going to be so happy that I put this up. Thanks for reading it. I do except flames but I really dont want them. Please coment and tell me how to make this better. I'll by typing the other chapters as fast as I can so be happy. I'm going to be mean for once and say **I'm not going to put up the next chapter intell I get 6 different reveiws by different people** I'm so nice. lol

Luv u all lots please reveiw.

Richy


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone heres Chapter two. Hope you all like it

Thanks to those who have reveiwed so far.

**Black Haired InuYasha Girl**

**A Devil in Heaven**

**lilaznastarfire11**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**New Strengths and Freindships**

After along time of training Sasuke and Naruto were done but Kakashi and Sakura were only getting started. Kakashi kicked Sakura in the arm. She grabbed his foot and spun him around landing his face in the dirt. "Your getting better Sakura." he congragulated.

"Thanks sensei." Sakura said punching him. They went on punching and kicking each other until they both colapsed and started laughing.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Wow. Sakura's gotton a whole lot stronger." he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You should see her when she's trying." Naruto whispered back. He knew when Kakashi and Sakura started laughing after a match they were only fooling around, testing eachother. Sasuke just gapped at them both.

_Sakura is truly a strong girl, I wonder if she still thinks about me as more then a friend?_ Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto help Sakura and Kakashi to thier feet.

"Thats all for today." Kakashi said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

Sakura looked at him with her eyes full of sadness, "Kakashi-sensei did I hurt you?" She asked softly.

"Dont worry Sakura. It's was just a little punch." Kakashi's answer calmed Sakura down a little but, but she still felt really bad about hurting him. "Hey didnt you have to talk to Hinata about something?" he asked.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she started running back to town. "See you later." she said running off.

"Sensei how did you know that Sakura had to talk to Hinata?" Naruto asked baffled about what Kakashi was thinking.

"Well when you fight Sakura, you'll learn." Kakashi said with a devilish smile on his face. Naruto and Sasuke just looked blankly at their sensei as he disapeared in a puff of white smoke.

Sasuke didnt even have to ask anything Naruto just said, "He's been like that sence he went to see Sakura in the hospital."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Why was she in the hospital?" he asked almost worried about Sakura.

Naruto brought Sasuke back to the field. They both sat down and started talking, "Sakura went to the hospital about a month after we had our fight. Remember when you almost killed me?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sorry." Sasuke said feeling bad that he could have killed Naruto.

"Her parents werent home when I got there but..." Naruto looked to the sky, "She was almost dead when Kakashi found her. She just barly had any chalkra and she had a kunai knife in her chest, her arms, and her legs."

"What could have happened?" Sasuke asked getting into the story.

Naruto shock his head, "No one knows but Hinata and Gaara and they wont tell." He started back to the story, "Kakashi held Sakura in his arms, she was crying as she held her headband tight. At the hospital she wouldnt stop hurting herself. She even asked me to kill her. I couldnt do that to her, but this one song that Gaara whispered seemed to calm Sakura down."

Sasuke looked at Naruto contently as he thought, _Why would Sakura want to die, that's not like her?_

"Sasuke... her parents said she was worthless. They said that she was good for nothing. Kakashi almost lost his temper when he heard them say that." Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke. "Durning her recovery everyday she would write something she hated in a journal. I think she still does that."

"Why would she want to do that?" Sasuke asked not understanding.

"Tsunade says that it would help find out why she hurt herself like she did." Naruto said softly. "Durning the time she was in a coma she kept whispsering, 'Im sorry' over and over again."

"Why didnt some one just use medical ninjutsue?" Sasuke asked thinking it was stupid just not to heal her that way.

Naruto took out his kunai knife and said, "Sakura wouldnt let them. She said if they healed her that when she got better she would kill herself... No one wanted to risk it." Naruto had a smile on his face as he said, "Kakashi and I stayed at her side the whole time and in the end she gave a a great present."

"What was it Ramen?" Sasuke joked.

"I rather not say what she did," Naruto started to blush as he said that. He could remember the sunny morning when Sakura woke up.

"Naruto what am I doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Naruto was still asleep but when he heard her voice he woke up, "KAKASHI! SAKURA'S ALIVE!" he screamed. Kakashi amediotly woke up and looked at Sakura sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Sakura asked trying to get up but a pain in her chest dug deeper so she wouldnt move.

"You've been in a coma for about a week now, Sakura" Naruto answered.

Sakura looked out the window and asked, "How long have you both been here?" her soft bell like voice rang though the room.

"Since the day you came in." Naruto answered.

Sakura smiled and said, "Naruto come here." Naruto did. "Your the best freinds in the world. Thank you." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sakura did the same for Kakashi then fell back asleep. Both Naruto and Kakashi promised they would never tell a living soul what Sakura had just done.

_Ok now I really need to know what happed_. Sasuke thought. He knew that Naruto would never blush unless something really unusual happened. "Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked as thier was a silent pause between the two, "Who are you going with for that Ninja's Dance thing?" Sasuke asked blushing.

Naruto scratched his head, "I was thinking of asking Hinata. Why? How were you thinking of taking?" Naruto asked seeing that Sasuke was blushing just a little bit.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked blushing a little bit brighter.

Naruto now understud, _Sasuke wants to ask Sakura to go to the dance with him. Thats not like him. Oh well, Lets have alittle fun with him_. "Well now that you mention it, Fuzzy Eyebrows was going to ask her."

Sasuke now had an angrey look on his face as he thought, _I'll go to hell before I let her go to the dance with that weirdo_.

"Sasuke I was kidding." Naruto blurted out seeing how angry he was. Naruto started laughing as Sasuke punched him.

"Hinata! I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura yelled running to the park where she was meeting Hinata. Sakura slowed to a stop as she panted, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Thats fine Sakura." Hinata said shyly. "Did you hear about the Ninja's Dance?" Hinata asked starting to blush.

Sakura nodded, "Who do you want to go with?" she asked. Hinata didnt answer. "You know what. I think you should go with Naruto." Hinata started to blush madly.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Sakura blushed, "I need help picking a dress. Could you help me?" she whispered.

Hinata smiled and said, "Of corse I'll help but only if you help me pick one that Naruto will like." They both started laughing. First the girls went over to Hinata's house and helped her pick out a dress. Hinata had so many beautiful dresses it was so hard to chose.

Sakura narrowed out a light blue dress and a pink dress. They were both sparkly and looked great on Hinata. "I like the blue one. It looks great with your eyes." Sakura said holding the dress up so Hinata could see.

"It does look beautiful." Hinata agreed. "Thanks Sakura. Now lets go see your dresses." Hinata said putting the dress on her bed and leaving with Sakura.

At Sakura's house it only took a second for Hinata to pick the dress she liked the best. It was the black dress that Ari gave Sakura. "This dress is beautiful. I think you should wear it." Hinata said as she spun around with the dress in her hands.

After going to find their dresses both girls went shoping for anything they could think of to go along with their outfit. They found jewelrey, purses and bags, makeup, flowery perfumes, and thousands of other things. Sakura and Hinata got everything almost free since most of the store owners knew that Sakura was Ari's step sister so she got everything 97 off. They both seemed to foreget everthing that was happening around them.

They were both taking time off from their shopping to eat when Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the table and sat in the empty two chairs, "Hey guys what's up?" Sakura asked taking a drink from her soda. Hinata was blushing since Naruto had sat close to her.

"Naruto wanted to ask Hinata some thing." Sasuke said moving closer to Sakura. Sakura noticed that he was coming closer but she didnt mind.

Naruto started to blush as he looked at Hinata, "Would you go to the Ninja's Dance with me?" he mummbled in Hinata's ear.

Sakura saw that Hinata's face went cherry red and her smile was larger then ever as she nodded. Sakura sighed.

_Damn girl... When ever I'm around her she makes me soft... Her eyes look like emarled jewels_. Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. "What's with you?" he asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and whispered, "They make a cute couple together. They truly love eachother."

When Sasuke looked at Sakura she had a lovey-dovey look as she watched Naruto talk to Hinata. "Hey Hinata I forgot I need to do something. You can stay here. See you later." Sakura said getting up.

_What the hell is she doing... Oh she wants to give Hinata and Naruto some alone time_. Sasuke thought. Then he said, "I have to go aswell. See you later Naruto." Sasuke said running after Sakura.

After meeting Sakura behind the corner they both watched carefully. Hinata and Naruto were both blushing as they talked to eachother. Naruto and Hinata were looking deep into eachother's eyes, Sakura was watching Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke was watching Sakura. It seemed that he had fallen in love with his teammate.

She suddenly hit him on the shoulder, "What's Kakashi doing here?" She asked pointing over at Kakashi.

"It looks like he's spying on that girl. Here come on." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and tugging her behind Kakashi. "Sensei what are you doing?" they both asked.

Kakashi jumped up into the air, "What the fuck!" he yelled. He calmed down and said, "What are you two doing here?"

Sakura shock her head, "Peeping Tom." she yelled as Kakashi started to blush.

They all looked around the fence to see a green haired girl jogging down the road, "So Kakashi sensei who is that girl?" Sasuke asked seeing that Kakashi was stairing.

Sakura was also looking at the girl as she whispered, "Kaiya," Sasuke could see in Sakura's eyes were more sadness then ever. _Why is Kaiya here? She's on the same squad as Ari so why would she stay_? Sakura thought as she watched.

"Sakura... Do you know her?" Kakashi asked almost blushing.

Sakura didnt take her eyes of Kaiya as she answered, "She's one of Ari's teammates. They were said to go on a mission this morning." Sakura got up and walked out and yelled, "Hey Kaiya."

Kaiya stopped and looked back. Her soft blue eyes looked streight at Sakura. "Hey Sakura," Kaiya said with a smile as she walked over to Sakura. Kaiya leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Why is Kakashi and Sasuke spying on me?"

Sakura let out a small giggle as she answered, "I think Kakashi likes you." they both smiled. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked. "Where's Ari?"

Kaiya's smile disapeared. "We all left at Midnight last night and the mission ended this morning. Ari fought strong but she got ambushed. She's not coming back." Kaiya whispered as tears fell down from both her and Sakura's eyes.

"Thanks Kaiya." Sakura whispered as she hugged Kaiya. Sakura started to walk away, she walked past Kakashi and Sasuke without a word.

Kaiya followed but stopped where Kakashi and Sasuke were. "Where's she going?" Sasuke asked meanly.

Kaiya just gave him an evil look, "Why would you care! You hurt her worse then anything could ever." Kaiya yelled as tears came to her eyes.

Kakashi pulled Kaiya away from hurting Sasuke, "Kaiya dont. He knows what he did, dont make it worse for him. For Sakura's sake we have to stay calm. I dont want to see her in a hospital bed ever again." Kakashi said in a way he never spoke.

Kaiya calmed down at his words. Kaiya always liked Kakashi and him holding her hand made her blush. Kaiya shock her head, "Nothing can stop what Sakura is feeling. Kakashi we have both felt this, we know how it feels," Kaiya fell to her knees and started to cry, "So how come we cant help her."

Kakashi knelt down next to Kaiya, "Dont worry much about Sakura. She's strong and she will get through this." Kakashi looked over to Sasuke, "Sasuke is not to blame. He followed his path and found his way. He cant change what he did." Kakashi helped Kaiya to her feet and said, "Kaiya dont worry about her Sakura was trained by Ari. She's going to be fine."

The clouds started rolling in. "I dont care. If you feel something wrong I want you to go check on her." Kaiya said sweetly. "I gotta go." Kaiya said running off. When Kakashi looked back over to Sasuke he wasnt there.

Sasuke had gone to spy on Sakura. Without knowing Sakura had lead Sasuke out of town to her house. Sasuke stud infront of the huge house. _Wow Sakura's house is huge. Naruto said her parents were never home so I dont think I'll get in trouble. Why am I following her again? That damn girl makes me soft... but I'm happy when I'm around her_. Sasuke started to think but he shock the thought out of his head.

Sakura was up in her room. She looked around at every thing that Ari had left to be remembered by. Sakura went out on her balcony_. It's starting to get dark_, She thought as she watched the sunset. She truned to look at her clock, _Well duh Sakura it's almost 8 o'clock_. Sakura grabbed her drink and sat out on the balcony. She didnt know that Sasuke was watching her from below. "Ari would know what to do." She whispered.

_She looks sad. I wonder what happened_? Sasuke thought to himself. He could hear Sakura talking to herself.

"Trust Kakashi she says. Why should I trust that perv." she said as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure glad that Sasuke's back though." she whispered. She was loud enought for Sasuke to hear it.

_She's glad I'm back... but I hurt her so bad... Why does she still care_? He thought angerly. Suddenly he heard her gasp. Sasuke quickly jumped up to the ruff to see what was happening. He saw a large cut on her arm. _What the hell could have happened to her? She wasnt acting any different earlyer... or am I stupid_? He thought at he watched her.

"Kakashi's getting trickier everytime we fight." Sakura said with a smile as she wrapped her arm in bandages. "To bad... I thought he was at least going to play fair." Sakura laughed, suddenly the phone next to Sakura started to ring.

She picked it up, "Hello." she said sweetly.

"Sakura I thought you wouldnt answer?" the voice said on the other end. Sasuke knew who it was in an instent. It was Rock Lee.

Sakura roled her eyes, "Hey Lee." she answered almost anoyed.

"Hey are you going to the Ninja's Dance with anyone, Sakura?" Lee asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sorry Lee. I already have a date." Sakura said hanging up the phone.

_No... She cant have a date already. But who could it be that she's going with_? Sasuke thought in horror.

He noticed the smile on Sakura's face. "I hate lieing to my friends. I just dont want to go with him. Maybe some day I will but not now. I hope he can forgive me," She whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

_This is a better time then ever_. Sasuke thought jumping down from the ruff. He went inside of Sakura's room. He found a rose on her dresser. The rose was starting to wilt just a bit, on top of a note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope this makes you feel better after what happened. A rose means eturnal love. I love you so much that I give you this rose. As long as I have you in my life this rose will never die. I hope you and Naruto make up soon, I hate seen you two fight like this. I hope you have a mission that brings you back to see me._

_Missing you,_

_Rock Lee _

Sasuke looked at the date at the top of the letter, _This is from the month after I left. Were Sakura and Naruto fighting... about what_?Sasuke put the rose and the letter down. He looked around and found a book of pitchers. He opened the book and saw a pitcher of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and him all together. Below that was a picture of Sakura in a summery white dress whith Naruto right next to her. They were both smiling at a festival.

Sasuke pulled out the pitchure and read the back. It read; _Today Naruto and Kakashi brought me to the spring festival. I had a great time. I saw Neji and TenTen dancing together. It made me think alot about who I really am. Today Ari told me that Sasuke would be coming back but I didnt want to believe her. If he ever does come back I'm going to be in alot of trouble._

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he put the pitcher back and truned the page. Next he saw a huge pitcher that covered the whole page. It was of Sakura and a girl with brown hair. At the top read **Me and Ari**. Sasuke turned the page again it was a pitchure of Sakura with bandages all over. most on her chest and on her head. Sasuke took out the pitcher and truned it over. On the back there were two different handwritings. One was Naruto's the other was Kakashi's.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please dont do this ever again. You really scared everyone when Kakashi brought you in. I know in your heart you know that Sasuke wouldnt want you to do this. Please dont scare us like that again. Your a great friend and I'm not willing to lose you. I couldnt say it before but I'm sorry for the fight we had._

_Naruto_

Then Sasuke read Kakashi's.

_Sakura,_

_You are a great ninja. I dont understand why you would do this. No one desurves this expeshialy not you. When you wake up both Naruto and I are going to show you how great you really are. _

_Your favorite Copy Ninja_

_Kakashi,_

He put the back pitcher, the put back the scrap book. He suddenly felt something enter the large room. He looked over and saw a young woman walk into the room. The girl had long black hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing camofosued pants and had gloves over her hands. Sasuke hid inside Sakura's closet. He noticed that the girl wasnt wearing a leaf headband. She was wearing a sound head band.

The girl smiled as she went out to Sakura. The girl gave Sakura a blanket and kissed her forehead, "Sakura, be carefull when Ari's gone." the girl whispered. The girl walked back into the room where Sasuke was waiting with a shurigan trap. Suddenly Sasuke's trap went off. The girl noticed this and spun around. After everything was done the girl had cought all the kunai knifes in her hands. "What the hell do you think your doing!" The girl yelled.

Sasuke came out of his hiding spot. He looked into the girl's gray eyes and felt that she wouldnt attack him. "What are you doing here at the Haruno house?" He yelled.

The girl put her figer over his mouth, "Dont yell. I dont want Sakura to see anyone fighting." The girl whispered.

She sat down on the pink bed and set down a package. "So who are you?" Sasuke asked looking down at the girl.

"I'm one of Ari's freinds. My name's Musia." The girl leaned back and smirked, "So the famous Uchiha returns."

"How did you know who I am?" Sasuke asked a little suprised that Musia called him 'famous'.

"Sakrua talks of you often. Ari said you would come back. You probly just made Sakura a whole lot happyer then she's ever been." Musia smiled.

"I better get going..." Sasuke said walking back out onto the dark balcony. He noticed that Sakura was crying.

"Sas...aku... please... dont...dont leave... not again," she whispered clenching tight to blanket as tears ran down her eyes.

_She's crying. She shouldnt waist her tears... not on me_. Sasuke thought wiping her tears away.

Musia walked up behind him, "I know you care about her." Sasuke just gave her a annoyed look. "I can read the minds of others. But I dont need that to see that you care about her a lot."

Sasuke jerked a way from her and said, "She's only a team mate."

Musia smiled. She didnt need to read his mind, he didnt want her to but she knew he cared about her. "Dont worry." She whispered. "You'll see Sakura at the Ninja's Dance." Musia had a smug look on her face as she started to sing;

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms._

_Drift as I'm singing to you._

_I see you smiling,_

_So peaceful and calm,_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too._

_Here in my arms,_

_Safe from all harm._

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too._

_Hush now, my baby._

_Be sitll, love, dont cry._

_Sleep like you're rocked by the_

_stream._

_Sleep and remember this river_

_lullaby,_

_And I'll be with you when you dream._

Sasuke watched as Sakura calmed down and her tears stopped. "I'm leaving aswell." Musia said with a smile. "Tell your sensei I wired Sakura's house so he doesnt have to worry about her." Musia went outside and whisepred in Sakura's ears, "Goodnight Sakura." Musia was bout to walk out when seh looked at the package she had left. She smiled, "Kakashi might want to see this." she said throughing a little pink book over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the small book, it was a journal. _Why would Kakashi want to see this little book? Hey is that blood?_ he thought as he ran his fingers over the fuzzy covering. It was blood, Sakura's blood.

Sasuke went home as fast as he could so he wouldnt get cought and get in trouble. He quickly picked out an outfit to wear to tomorrows Ninja's Dance. He had set the jounal on his bed so he wouldnt forget it in the morning. _Maybe I should read it. Just to see what happened when I was gone. Maybe It says something about me... That would make it my busyness to read it_. Sasuke thought as he reached for the book. He opened the small book just thinking, _I'll only read one page_.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today Naruto and Kakashi brought me to the spring festval. Naruto did everything with me, It made me feel like everything was back to normal. When it got dark out there was a dance. Naruto and I danced the whole night, we even got Kakashi to dance with Kaiya a few times. She really likes him and I think he likes her. I saw Neji's group there. Neji was dancing with TenTen and Lee tried to dance with me, but Naruto wouldnt let him. Thats when everything went bad. Lee got mad at Naruto and some how Sasuke was brought up. I didnt want to see them fight so I went to find Kakashi, but he was fighting with Tsunade about Sasuke aswell. I felt like I couldnt get a way. I ran off into the woods and found Ari and Musia. They said they didnt like the party sean but I guess they just needed to get away. When I told them both what happened they said everything was going to be okay. Ari's been saying that Sasuke would come back but I never wanted to believe her. I knew if Sasuke was there everything would have been the same. He never really cared about me, he only thought about me as a teammate and nothing else. I guess thats what I desirve for liking him in the first place. I didnt go home with Ari tonight since I went home really early but when I got there I saw Kakashi waiting at my door with Naruto. Naruto and I had a huge fight over why I left and whos side I was on. I didnt say anything about Ari and Musia. If Kakashi knew that I was freinds with a girl from the sound village he would blow a fuse.**_

Sasuke truned the page and saw that the next one was from nine days later. He still read it anyways to see what happened.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Naruto and I havent talked in over a week. I hate feeling this way. I got a note from Lee saying he was sorry about starting the fight but I didnt want to believe him. Ari went away on a mission again so I'm alone in the house like normal. Yesterday I got so mad at myself that I took Ari's old kunai knife and cut my wrist. Now that I think about it, I dont even remember why I was mad. But since then I've been doing that a lot more. Mom got back early and saw the blood on the floor. She didnt care where it came from she just wanted it cleaned up. Thats another reason why I feel like crap. Sasuke's been gone almost a month now and I still feel like the day he left. My training with Ari has really helped me but Kakashi's starting to get worried about me. I wish they would all just leave me alone, Its not like they ever cared about me!**_

Sasuke looked to the next page and saw that it was from when Sakura was in the hospital. He could hardly see the writing since the page had blood and tear stains everywhere.

_**Dear Jounal,**_

_**I woke up this morning sitting in a hospital bed with bandages everywhere. When I asked Naruto where I was he started to cry like I was on the brink of death. Kakashi looked happy to see that I had woken up I found out why when Tsunade told me the whole story. She said I had gotton so upset over something that I had tried to kill myself with some of Ari's kunai knifes. She said that Kakashi had found me in my room, and carried me all the way to the hospital. I remember seeing all these beautiful flowers when I woke up. I saw one that almost made me cry, it was from Gaara. He had taken time off from being the fifth Kazekage to come and see me in the hospital. He had made a rose out of sand just for me. Naruto sang me the song that Gaara sang to me when I was in a coma. It was a beautiful song that made both of use cry. I gave both Naruto and Kakashi a **present** that they promised not to tell anyone what it was. You cant expect Naruto to keep a secret like that for too long.**_

Sasuke was still thinking about Naruto blushing earlyer._ I wish she would just write this so I could understand it. If I dont find out what she gave them I'm going to scream_! Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm down, _If Ayame feels the anger in my energy she's going to come snooping, I just wish I could live alone again_. Sasuke fell alseep with the book open on that page.

Ayame walked in the room and smiled, "Poor kid. That dance is tomorrow and he cant muster up the courage to ask her to it." Ayame walked over to his bed. She put the journal away and tucked Sasuke in. As she walked out and turned off the lights she whispered, "Goodnight Sasuke."

Ayame had been looking after him for a long time now. In Sasuke's mind Ayame was part of his clan and she was like his mother. Ayame had almost always been there for him. She had helped him get away from Itachi when he had his rampage. She was there to tell Sasuke what was right and wrong before he left Kohona, she even stayed at his side when he shot her down and almost killed her. Ayame was truly the kindest person that Sasuke had ever lived with.

Sakura woke up the next morning with Kakashi sitting on her bed. She had woken up in the middle of the night and went into her bed. "Sensei what are you doing here?" she asked hiding under her blanket. She was wearing an almost see though tanktop and in her G string underwear. _What is this perv doing here. God I hope he didnt see me in my PJs_. She thought as she blushed.

Kakashi smiled as he said, "I wanted to ask you something about Kaiya. Oh yea" Kakashi stopped just to make sure that Sakura was lissoning to him, "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

Sakura still hiding under her blanket whispered, "No she liked you for the longest time. So she hasnt gone out with anyone." Sakura peaked out of the blanket and asked, "Why did you want to ask her to the dance?"

Kakashi walked out on the balcony, "Yeah I did. Is she going with anyone?"

Sakura came out of her blanket just so her head was showing, a smile on Sakura's face asured Kakashi that Kaiya wasnt going with anyone. "She wouldnt go with anyone but you." Sakura said with a smile. "Hey sensei could you grab me my shirt." Sakura said blushing.

Kakashi let out a smug smile as he said, "You can get it when I leave."

_Stupid perv! I'm not that stupid. I know what your going to do when I get up_. Sakura thought as she gave Kakashi an evil look.

"By the way theres no training today since I have to do something. I told Naruto but you have to tell Sasuke." Kakashi said shutting the balcony doors.

_Wow we have the day off and I have to tell Sasuke. Great, how am I going to explane this one. Thats different. He shut the doors and pulled down the shades. That doest seem like Kakashi_. Sakura started to think even more, _Hey is he going to ask Kaiya to the dance. That's going to make her day_. After Sakura was sure that Kakashi had left she got up and grabbed her shirt and got dressed. "Well since I have the day off, I should wear somthing nicer then normal." Sakura grabbed her white dress and put it on. It was lose so she could move easly and still it would conseal a wepon if needed to.

Sakura combed her hair but it still seemed to have a wave to it. Sakura hated her hair this way but it looked beautiful with the flowing spring dress. "This is the dress I was wearing when Naruto had that fight." Sakura whispered sadly. _Its not like I dont know where Sasuke lives. I saw Ayame just a while ago and we had hot chocolate at their house_. Sakura went out and walked down the the street.

It was a warm day and Sakura felt good to be in Kohona. Sakura noticed as she walked down the street all the guys were eying her. _Those guys are going to turn out to be just like Kakashi_. Sakura thought as she giggled.

Sasuke woke up to a knock on his door. "Ayame could you get that!" he yelled as he shut the door and was getting dressed.

Ayame opened the door to see Sakura, "Well Sakura. Its nice to see you with that sweet smile." Ayame said letting Sakura into the house. They both sat down in the living room waiting for Sasuke. "So why are you dressed so nicely?" Ayame asked as she smiled at Sakura.

"Well I was thinking of going to the mall later. After I told Sasuke that there's no training today." Sakura said looking down. She was blushing. "Hey are you cooking something?" she asked smelling a sweet smell in the air.

"Oh yeah. I was making brownies. If they cool down you can have one." Ayame got up and asked, "Could you help me?" Sakura nodded and followed Ayame into the kitchen.

"What should I do?" Sakura sked putting an aprin around her waist.

"Well If you could take out the batch in the oven." Ayame said putting her hair up. Sakura put on a pair of oven mites and took out the hot brownines.

"They look great." Sakura said putting them onto the


End file.
